Twilight - Edward's POV - Hope you enjoy !
by Valkyrie101
Summary: My idea of what Edward Cullen was thinking when he met Bella Swan and his point of view throughout the first Twilight book


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .

Chapter 1 - New Girl

Forks High School was getting on my nerves. Of course it's bound to if you're immortal; Usually I can just tune out the mindless noise of people's minds but today I was being bombarded by a stream of constant chatter. This was because the school was expecting a new arrival , police chief Swan's daughter, Isabella. Every single male was thinking about how attractive she was and every female was thinking the same , though with a jealous edge to their thoughts.  
"Edward." Alice whispered  
"What?" Alice was my favorite sister, but up against the vain Rosalie, she didn't have much competition.  
"Check out the new girl"  
I did as I was told and found that Isabella Swan was walking through the cafeteria with Jessica Stanley at her side, I stopped looking then and decided to focus on Jessica, a girl who had made several moves in trying to win over my affections. She found Isabella, or Bella as she insisted to be called, slightly boring; apparently she was from Phoenix and had decided to come and live with her father in the rain coated town called Forks. Just as Alice got up to leave i heard Bella's voice from across the room."Who are they?" She obviously meant my family; who else would be the focus in this dreary lunchroom? I heard Jessica's thoughts as she looked to see who Bella was gawking at and involuntarily looked up as she thought my name, my eyes then flickered to Bella's curious stare and i was shocked to find that I could not hear her thoughts. I quickly looked away before I could scare her. Why can't i read her mind? What is it about her? "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen;they all live together with and his wife." as she explained who we were I started to pick apart a bagel that was lying untouched on my tray and tried to explain what was going on to my brothers and sister that were remaining at the table "Jessica Stanley is explaining us to the new girl" I said quietly and quickly  
"Ha! I love the newbies reaction to us, what's she think?" Emmett asked  
"That's the thing. i can't read her mind." I admitted with an irritated tone  
"What? You can read everyone's mind!" Rosalie argued. i just shook my head and tried again, as I looked up at Bella she met my gaze and nervously ducked her head. I still couldn't hear her thoughts.  
"Which one is the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" she asked as she peeked up at me, I was starting to get frustrated now. Luckily Jessica chose this time to bring up her failed attempts at seduction  
" That's Edward. He's gorgeous,of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls her are good-looking enough for him." she sounded extremely bitter about it which only heightened my amusement and i let a small smile appear on my face and found that Bella was smiling as well. Lunch was nearly over and biology would be starting soon so we decided to head to class. I made sure not to look at the new girl again as we gracefully made our way to the door.  
I seen her entering the room in Angela Weber's mind and became painfully aware that the only spare seat in the room was next to me ; she made her way clumsily to 's desk and that was when i got a whiff of her scent. My body froze in surprise. I had never smelled such an inviting scent in my entire existence , her blood was calling to me and it took all of my willpower to not kill her right here in the middle of biology; of course i would have to kill all of the other humans as well but it seemed a small price to pay for such a glorious prize. No No No! i can't do this to Carlisle , I won't do that to my father. I gripped the edge of the black topped table with as much strength as i dared and tried with all my power to not slaughter the girl who was making her way towards my table with a confused and slightly scared expression on her face.  
The Following hour was excruciating. I couldn't help think that this girl had been sent here to punish me for being a monster and that it was her goal to ruin the life my family has worked so hard for. I spent the entire time glaring at the demon sitting next to me and when the hour was over i rushed out of the classroom barely trying to control the superhuman speed that i had spent so long trying to control. I spent the next period sitting in my silver Volvo trying to control my thirst. When i started thinking logically again i decided i had to avoid contact with the girl at all costs ; it should be fairly easy I could probably handle the lunchroom but biology was going to be a big problem if I couldn't swap it for another class.

The receptionist in the main office was being particularly difficult and couldn't seem to find empty spaces in any other classes at all. I was deciding whether to leave when Bella Swan made that decision for me by entering the small office and torturing me with her sweet scent . I glared at her for a short second with absolute loathing and then turned back to the unhelpful office assistant "Never mind , then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I said quickly. I then left without looking at the girl again.  
I was almost overwhelmed by how much i wanted to kill the fragile human. It was too much. I knew I had to leave.


End file.
